thevoiceofnickfandomcom-20200216-history
NickBot Jones and the Last Ban
NickBot Jones and the Last Ban (or simply''' '''The Last Ban) is a 9126 action adventure film in the NickBot Jones Series directed by Sylvando T. Barnum, and written by Professor Johnny McGonagall from a story by Jonathan the Spider and Yoda Yoshi. The third installment of the NickBot Jones franchise, the film features NickBot 3000 returning to the title role and Brooklyn Nick returning to his role as himself. The villain of the film was portrayed by Jonathan SaintDuprixXanadu. The love interest was portrayed by Catherine Haunted Zeta Jones. Also in the cast was RoboNick, portraying NickBot Jones 1.0, the father of the titular hero. Plot In 2035, young NickBot Jones (Jerry The Robit Jerry), is camping with some friends in Johtolola National Park. While exploring a cave, they come upon a group of tomb raiders led by a girl named Lara who unearth a small statue, the legendary Chromium Pikachu. Jones steals the statue, hoping to donate it to a museum, but the tomb raiders chase him and his friend through a passing animal transport train, leaving Jones with a distinctive injury across his wrist and a newly-acquired fear of penguins. Jones escapes, but when he calls the authorities, he is forced to return the statue to the tomb raiders, who immediately hand it over to a mysterious man in a top hat. However, impressed with his bravery, Lara gives him a black leather jacket and tells him "You may not have won this round, kid. But there will always be another one." In 2061, Jones meets Top Hat again, this time aboard a helicarrier, which is crashing due to a hurricane. Jones manages to escape the vessel just before its destruction with the Chromium Pikachu in tow, which, upon his return to the United States, he donates to the museum owned by Elliot Coleman. Later, Jones is introduced to Geralt Rhodeyson, who informs him that his father, NickBot Jones 1.0, has vanished while searching for the mythical artifact, the Ban Hammer. Jones does not believe this until Rhodeyson produces Jones' father's diary, chronicling his life-long search for the Ban Hammer. Jones takes the diary from Rhodeyson, and he and Coleman travel to Venusia, where they meet Jones 1.0's colleague, Amber Creepydoll. The three discover a map that leads to the location of the Ban Hammer. Jones keeps the map, but gives the diary to Coleman for safekeeping in case one of them is captured. Jones dispatches Coleman to the village of Hottocold, the beginning of the route to the Ban Hammer, to rendezvous with Brooklyn Nick. Jones and Creepydoll go to a Klingon-controlled castle where Jones 1.0 is being held. The two get separated, but Jones locates his father, who informs him that both Creepydoll and Rhodeyson are working with the Klingons. Meanwhile, in Hottocold, Coleman is captured (although Brooklyn Nick manages to escape). Jones 1.0 informs his son that the road to the Ban Hammer has traps and his diary has the keys to defeating them. The two then travel to Centroid City, where they force Creepydoll to hand over the diary. After a dramatic chase, the two end up meeting Brooklyn Nick in Hottocold, who informs them of Coleman's kidnapping. The three quickly travel to the location on the map, where they come across the Klingons, now led by Rhodeyson, who orders Jones 1.0 to be held prisoner, using his life as a bargaining chip to force Jones into procuring the Ban Hammer for him. Rhodeyson and Jones successfully defeat the traps, and enter a room that has the Ban Hammer at its center, but has guarding it a man in Viking armor, who says his name is Thor, God of Thunder. He informs them that they must be worthy in order to wield the hammer. Rhodeyson races forward and tries to lift the hammer, but fails. He immediately turns to dust. Jones does manage to lift the hammer, but is warned that any attempt to leave the sanctuary with it will have disastrous consequences. Despite this, Jones attempts to leave, but the hammer creates an electrical storm, setting the building on fire, in which Creepydoll is killed. Only Jones, Jones 1.0, Brooklyn Nick, and Coleman make it out alive. Jones 1.0 overhears Brooklyn Nick address Jones as "Robit" and reminds Jones that they named the family ferret Robit. Jones replies that he had a lot of fond memories of that ferret. The four then ride off into the sunset. Critical Reception The film was deemed a commercial success, grossing $9 billion in its theatrical run. The film also won an Oscar for Jonathan SaintDuprixXanadu for Best Supporting Actor, as well as winning Junkyard LX an Oscar for Best Original Soundtrack. Sequels and Franchise Two films preceded 'Last Ban'. These were NickBot Jones: Raiders of the Lost Timeout and NickBot Jones and the Decaff of Doom. The film was followed in the series by NickBot Jones and the Kingdom of the Magic Meatballs, and a fifth film, recently announced to be titled NickBot Jones: Tyranny of Time Lord Gaminghour, is scheduled for release in late 9153.Category:Expanded Nickiverse